the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Eumoirous (Clan Ton Theon)
Clan Ton Theon Background Eumoirous was created by the Goddess of Joy, Oxytocin and the Goddess of Color, Reflection. The two minor goddesses created him because they wanted to raise a child together. It was important to Oxytocin that they had a daughter and not a son, because she is a servant to King Naperone, and had a fear of men due to his abusive treatment to her. However, after they had created their first child, Eumoirous, instead of a daughter they had a trans son. Thankfully both goddesses were just as happy to have a son instead of a daughter and they raised Eumoirous with love and care. Although Oxytocin is still afraid of men, she is not afraid of her son and loves him very much. Four years after Eumoirous's creation he got a little sister. His sister, Niossa eventually became the goddess of love, and he became a minor god of love. Now his little sister is also his queen and boss, and he finds it embarrassing. Niossa annoys Eumoirous, she often does it on purpose, and he is constantly complaining about her. As the God of Shared Interests it's his job to keep track of what sort of things bring mortals together. He monitors how their interests create love and friendship and how enjoying something together raises their happiness. Recently some have been calling him the 'God of Fandoms', because that is the term mortals have begun calling their shared interests. Eumoirous keeps track of the popularity of these fandoms and creates various charts and graphs for each. He carefully organizes any fanart he comes across and he even creates his own shipping charts. For each fandom his has several files on his computer for. Each file is full of different ships, fanart, fanfiction ect. He keeps track of it all and he loves it. But he'd never say so. Instead he complains about how 'stupid' and 'uncool' his job is. He says it's only for dumb nerds. Eumoirous spends his free time listening to mortal bands. His favorites are My Chemical Romance, Panic! At The Disco, and Fall Out Boy. He usually always has his headphones with him, and he hates going anywhere without them. He also loves the Walking Dead and is complete Undertale trash. He writes Walking Dead fanfiction, and draws his own Undertale fanart and comics. He idealizes Sans, and draws him the most. Eumoirous's favorite color is black and the majority of his clothes are black and grey. he wears shirts from his favorite bands, as well as the Walking Dead. He's obsessed with face piercings and has a nose ring, tongue ring, snake bites, and multiple earrings. He tries to distance himself as much as possible from the other bubbly, pink and sparkling Gods of Love. He obsesses over the Gods of Death and everything dead and spooky. He's even got some real human skulls in his room, gifted to him from is best friend forever, Sepulchral the God of Souls. He and Sepulchral have an interesting friendship and at first some may be confused how the two of them get along at all. At first glance they have completely opposite personalities. But Sepulchral's upbeat, flirtatious, and caring personality is good for Eumoirous's grouchy, reserved, and insecure nature. They share secrets that they cannot trust with anyone else with each other. They like to fool around and explore together. Sometimes they just like to hang out in the Underworld or Eumoirous's room and just talk. Sometimes they play video games or watch movies, or Sepulchral reviews Eumoirous's fanfictions. The two are best bros forever, and nothing is going to change that. Sometimes they argue, or embarrass each other, but in the end they're still friends. Eumoirous often worries about Sepulchral's self sacrificing nature, and he wishes his friend would stop defending those who don't deserve to be defended. Many of Eumoirous's actions and behavior are due to his insecurity. He is insecure about himself, and often covers it up with a 'tough guy' attitude. He'll only admit it to Sepulchral. But it's not hard to figure out that Eumoirous is really just a huge lovable nerd Personality Eumoirous is constantly complaining about many things. He is grumpy and would rather be left to himself. He hates being bothered and likes to stay holed up in his room all day long. He claims he hates everything. He hates his sister. He hates his job. He hates being a god of Love. He says his heart is a void incapable of love, and that his soul is a void that sucks up all happiness. He says that he is dead inside and was meant to be a god of Death instead. However, none of that is true. Eumoirous actually loves and adores is little sister, even if she does annoy him. He loves his job and finds it fun. He cares about his family and friends and is actually kind and sweet, even if he'll never admit it. Relationships Sepulchral: Eumoirous's best friend. He found him battered and beaten and helped him heal. The two have been close friends ever since. Briefly they dated before realizing that their relationship worked better being platonic. Niossa: His little sister and queen. She annoys him greatly, but loves her anyway. Nepenthe: Eumoirous's sort-of-girlfriend. Eumoirous saw that Nepenthe was lost and confused about her existence and purpose in life, so he decided to reach out to her and befriend her. He wanted to show her that there was more to her life than hunting down her father and killing him. Now they share a bond that's not quite platonic and not quite romantic. The best word to describe their relationship would be queer-platonic. Oxytocin: Eumoirous's mother. Reflection: Eumoirous's other mother. Trivia * His theme song is Cool Kids- Echosmith * I bought him vipera * He is aroace and trans * Name meaning: someone who is lucky or happy as a result of being good Category:Shadow Dragon Category:Nocturne Category:Male Category:Artist Category:Deity